


Consequences

by gh03st_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Swearing, Winchester Sister, Younger Sibling Sam Winchester, angst (just a little), middle sibling winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh03st_writer/pseuds/gh03st_writer
Summary: Jack Winchester never meant to fall in love with the Devil. She never meant to have his child.Jack Winchester thought she would always be hunting beside her brothers. She never thought she would be hiding from them and the life she once knew.The one thing she did know, that it would eventually all come back to bite her in the ass.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack sighed, falling onto the couch, exhaustion taking over. She had just gotten home from her shift at the local night club and her daughter, Anna, wouldn’t be home from school for another few hours. Jack unlocked her phone and decided to listen to the many voice mails she always ended up with after work.  
Most of them were about PTA meetings that the school insisted she go to, the others were about some magazine subscription she forgot she signed up for ages ago, one was about Anna getting in a fight at school. Jack shook her head and laid down, knowing she would need some rest before confronting her daughter about the fourth fight she has gotten into this year.  
Anna is the product of Jack’s love affair with Lucifer six years ago. Jack always home schooled Anna and kept her close by out of fear of losing her or someone discovering what she was. Anna grew at an alarming rate, Jack figured it must be the angel DNA. Jack did not have to carry Anna for nine months, but rather three. Jack did not have to spend years taking care of a toddler, but a single year or two. Six years later, Anna is now sixteen years old.  
Angels aren’t born, they just simply are, and that conflicted with the growth rate of mortals. The solution? An impossibly fast growing child.  
Anna insisted that Jack send her to high school, and Jack allowed it, seeing as Anna’s growth rate slows with each passing year. Anna doesn’t know what she is, who her father is, or who her mother was; and Jack hopes to keep it that way. Sending Anna to school was hard, but Jack ran out of excuses that didn’t involve telling Anna she was a supernatural hybrid of sorts.  
Just as Jack had started to fall asleep, she heard the faintest sound of footsteps and a hint of sulfur in the air. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened for a moment, slowly reaching for the gun she always kept on her.  
Some habits are hard to kick.  
Two demons appeared in the room suddenly, one behind her and the other in front. Quickly, she shot the first demon and tried to elbow the one behind her; but what she hadn’t counted on was a third demon appearing and knocking her out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna unlocked the door to the small apartment she lived in with her mother. Walking inside, she started to head for her room, calling out to her mother, “Ma, I’m home!”  
There was no reply, and Anna stopped just outside of her room, confused by the distinct lack of her mother’s reply. She dropped her bag at her feet and turned back in search of her mother, “Ma?”  
Rather than finding her mother, Anna found her mother’s phone and a gun on the ground, her mother’s keys and purse lying on the counter as if she had just gotten home. Fear running through her, Anna frantically called for her mother, searching every room of their apartment, “MOM?!”  
She was nowhere to be found and Anna started to panic, her first thought was to call the police. As she pulled out her phone, hands shaking as she unlocked it and started to dial, she remembered something her mother had told her when she was younger,  
“If something ever happens, I want you to open the letter I hid in one of your door panels.”  
When she was younger, Anna thought it was strange that her mother would tell her something like this, but her gut told her that her mother knew that this would happen to her somehow. Before dialing 911, Anna decided to follow her mother’s instructions and look for the letter her mother had hid.  
All the door panels on Anna’s door looked the same and perfectly fine. Confused, Anna took a closer look and decided to trace the panels with her finger. She found one panel that felt like it had been cut into and then glued back. Grabbing a knife, Anna wedge the door panel off and revealed a piece of folded paper hidden behind it. Taking the letter, Anna moved to sit on her bed, placing the knife carefully beside her. Gently she opened the letter, a whirlwind of confusion and anticipation filling her chest. Recognizing her mother’s handwriting, she began to read silently to herself.  
To My Little Star,  
There’s a lot I haven’t told you, and I’ve always secretly hoped I would never have to.  
My life before you wasn’t easy. I lived in constant danger alongside my brothers, Sam and Dean, and our friend, the angel, Castiel. I wish I could be there to tell you this. If you are reading this it means that my past has finally caught up to me. I’m sorry.  
Our family are hunters. We hunt all the monsters no one believes are real. I gave up that life for you; so you wouldn’t have to grow up the same way I did. So you could experience a normal childhood; a normal life.  
There’s soo much I need to tell you that can’t simply be written down.  
When you are done reading this, please, go to my room and search for the locked box under my bed. When you find it, open it with the phrase: aperi sesamae!  
Everything you’ll need to find me is in there.  
Remember, above all else, I love you.  
Anna stared at the letter, hoping the longer she looked the more sense it would make, unfortunately that was not the case. Placing the letter down, she made her way to her mother’s bedroom in search of the locked box her mother wrote about.  
It wasn’t too hard to find, but easily enough hidden that it could still go unnoticed. Anna pulled the box out from under the bed and brushed her hands over the symbol etched onto its surface. It looked identical to her mother’s shoulder tattoo. Holding the box gently on her lap, she said the words, a little skeptical, “Aperi sesamae!”  
A small light made its way around the rim of the cover and the slightest bit of pressure was released from the box. Curious, Anna carefully opened the container and was surprised by its contents. Inside was a manage of items, like old memories. Faded pictures, a silver hand gun, a small leather book, and a note at the bottom of it all. Unfolding the note Anna noticed it was contact information, phone numbers and addresses of three people in specific: Bobby, Sam, and Dean.  
The names Sam and Dean rang a bell in Anna’s mind as she remembered them in her mother’s letter, that they were her brothers, but why hadn’t she mentioned them before was a mystery to Anna. She stared at the note, trying to decide whether or not she should dial one of their numbers or put everything back and call the police.  
Anna figured since her mother predicted something bad like this might happen to her, she decided to take out her phone and dial Dean’s number first. Her stomach started to twist into knots as she waited for someone to pick up.  
“Hello?” A deep voice answered, distinctly belonging to a man, Dean, Anna assumed.  
Anna was lost for words at first, unsure of what to say.  
“Hello?” The voice repeated.  
Taking a deep breath, Anna replied, “I-is this Dean?”  
“Look kid, it sounds like you dialed the wrong number.”  
“No, wait,” Anna said quickly before Dean had the chance to hang up, “my mother’s name is Jackie and she’s gone missing, she left me a letter and a box that had your number in it, she said everything I would need to find her would be in the box.”  
There was a long pause before Dean replied, his tone becoming serious, “What’s the address?”  
Anna gave him the address of the apartment and hung after he replied, saying he would be there as soon as he could. She heard him shout to a man he called Sam, that was all she caught as the call was ended.  
Sighing she walked out to the main room of the apartment, taking a seat in the same chair her mother was sitting in hours before, ironically enough, “I guess this is one way to meet the family.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters have been super short >.> they'll start getting longer as everyone starts to meet and I don't have to switch places/points of view

Jack slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing with pain. Looking around, she took in her surroundings, at least what she could see from the chair she was tied in. The room she is in looks like an abandoned warehouse, boxes strewn here and there, a dim lighting system, several metal racks and shelves. She is placed in the middle of the room, wondering when her attackers would appear. Moving her arms, she tried to see how much wiggle room she had, which wasn’t much. Jack started to hear footsteps echo towards, it sounded like two, maybe three people. She stopped moving and waited for her captors, prepared for the worst.  
Three men in black suits came into Jack’s vision, with a tall woman dressed in red trailing behind two of them, the other beside her.  
“She’s the leader, the other three are the demons, the one next to her must be her right hand man, she’s either a witch or a demon I’m guessing,” Jack thought, beginning to process what sort of situation she is now in.  
The group, having finally reached Jack, let the woman step forward. The woman eyed Jack with contempt, grabbing Jack’s face and turning her head side to side, examining her as if she was a piece of meat at the store, “What he ever saw in you is a mystery beyond me.” The woman let go of Jack’s face and motioned for one of them to come closer, the two of them speaking to each other too quiet for Jack to hear.  
Jack looked at the group, distrust written all over her face, “What do you rotten eggs want?”  
They paid her no attention, the woman turned to walk away and waved her hand, “Bring her.”  
Two of the demons untied Jack and pulled her up from the chair. The other started to walk beside the woman, motioning for the two on either side of Jack to follow. They started to pull Jack with them. She ripped both arms from the demons’ grasp, “I don’t know if you noticed, but I don’t exactly have a ton of wiggle room to run.”  
One of the demons pushed her forward, forcing her to take a step forward from the force. She glared at him but started to walk nonetheless, she knew she had to figure a way out of this; and soon. As they escorted her to the end of the room, through an open doorway and down a long hall, she had a sinking feeling that she was about to find out why they kidnapped her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams into the abyss* this is my least favorite part but it had to be done

The knob on the apartment’s front door turned as someone unlocked it and began to enter. Anna sat straight, she had started to slouch in the chair but the sound of someone entering startled her. A tall woman absentmindedly shut the door behind her, “Anna, have you heard from your mother? I’ve been calling her for twenty minutes, I can’t get a hold of her.”  
Anna sighed in relief, realizing it was her mother’s girlfriend, Natalie. Jack and Natalie had started dating when Anna was young. They met through work and clicked almost instantly. Both Jack and Natalie were running from similar pasts, finding comfort and familiarity in each other. Black hair that went for miles. Eyes green enough to make a forest jealous. Freckles that dotted across her face like stars in the night sky. Skin the color of coffee, warm and calming. To say Jack fell in love at first sight was an understatement, the poor Winchester was head over heels before she knew it. Only problem was, she loved everything about Natalie that reminded her of him.  
Anna took a deep breath, her eyes becoming dark, “Nat, mom’s gone, she was taken.”  
Natalie stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the scene before her. Anna hadn’t thought to clean up, anxiously waiting for the Winchester brothers to arrive, she forgot to let Natalie know. Anna held her head in her hands, “I’m so sorry, I meant to tell you but completely forgot between the letter and the box and the initial shock of it all.”  
Natalie look at the distraught girl, her brows knitted together, “What box?”  
Anna lifted her head, “The box mom kept under the bed.”  
Without another word Natalie went into the bedroom she shared with Jack where she found Jack’s box open, pictures and papers moved around the floor surrounding the box. Natalie knew that it meant Sam and Dean were on their way, and she wasn’t quite sure how that reunion was gonna go down between the three of them but it was sure to be one hell of a show. Going to the closet, she grabbed a locked silver case she kept hidden and brought it into the room where Anna sat, confusion written on her face. Natalie sat the case on the table and opened it, revealing a set of guns, bullets, knives, and vials of water, “Remember when your mom and I took you to the shooting range and taught you how to shoot?”  
Anna nodded, “Yeah, weirdest thirteenth birthday ever, but yeah, why?”  
Natalie handed her one of the guns, “Precaution is all.”  
Anna carefully took the gun from Natalie, the feeling of it in her hand foreign. She wasn’t sure what Natalie meant or how Natalie expected her to carry it without looking extremely obvious, “What am I supposed to do with this?”  
Natalie started to hide her knives and gun on her, “If needed, shoot someone.”  
Anna took in a deep breath and slowly nodded, simply holding the gun, trying to get used to the feeling and weight of it. She wondered if she would be able to pull the trigger when, if, the time came.  
A knock at the door caused both the women to stop what they were doing, the shared a quizzical look, Natalie reached for her gun, “Expecting company?”  
Anna thought for a moment, suddenly remembering that she had called Dean, “Ohmygod, I forgot about Sam and Dean, I called Dean earlier because of mom’s letter and gave him our address.”  
Natalie sighed, walking to the door, less cautious than she was earlier. She opened the door to reveal Sam and Dean standing on her doorstep. Both the brothers looked confused as Natalie stepped aside to let them in, “Anna, the one who called you, is at the table.”  
The men stepped inside, Anna was a little surprised when she caught sight of them, they resembled her mother so much that it was a no brainer they were related. She stood up and introduced herself, “I’m the one who called Dean, I hope you guys know how to find her.”  
“And whose that?” Dean asked, motioning to Natalie as she started to make her way back to the table.  
“I’m Natalie, your sister’s girlfriend,” Natalie explained.  
The brothers looked at each other, and then back to Natalie, nodding. Anna motioned for the two of them to take a seat, they sat next to each other facing Natalie and Anna, who sat on the other side of the table.  
“Do you have any idea who took Jacks?” Sam questioned.  
Anna shook her head, “No, I got here after it all happened, and to be honest, this is all new to me.”  
Natalie furrowed her brows at the girl, forgetting that she was the one who is probably freaking out the most right now. She raised a hand and placed it on Anna’s shoulder, reassuringly, “I’m so sorry Anna, I got completely sidetracked and forgot to make sure you were alright, how are you even this calm right now?”  
Anna laughed nervously, “Compartmentalization is a hell of a thing.”  
Natalie raised her eyebrows, “I don’t think that’s completely healthy.”  
Dean brought the two women back to the situation at hand, “Did Jacks have any enemies in town, anyone that found out she was here?”  
Natalie shook her head, “No, we cleaned out the town before even thinking about making this a permanent place to stay.”  
“Wait, you’re, were, a hunter?” Sam asked, surprised.  
Natalie nodded, “Yeah, I used to have a partner too, but after a hunting job gone wrong I decided to call it quits.”  
The room got quiet, both the boys having a somber look on their face, knowing all too well what it was like to lose a friend in their line of work.  
Natalie took a deep breath, clearing the memories from her mind as best she could, “I was thinking we could use a tracking spell to find Jack.”  
“And if the place is warded?” Dean asked.  
“Well, we won’t know until we try, will we?” Natalie replied, her smile forced.  
“Alright, I’ll get the spell ready, Anna can you go grab something of Jack’s?” Sam said, breaking up the slowly rising tension between Natalie and Dean.  
Anna nodded, rising from her seat, “Yeah, Nat can you help me?” She wasn’t sure where the tension was coming from, but she sure as hell was finding it awkward.  
Natalie got up, following Anna into Jack’s room. Anna turned to Natalie, “What the hell was with the tension, where did that even come from?”  
Natalie brushed her hair with her hand, “I just-I’ve heard stories is all.”  
Anna gave her a look that told Natalie she knew she was lying, “Really, stories?”  
Natalie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, “Maybe he reminded me of my old partner and I-I don’t know, I’m a sucker for confrontation I guess.”  
Anna shook her head, “So you decided that right then and there was the perfect time?”  
Natalie shrugged, “Forget it,” she handed Anna a clip that was on Jack’s dresser, “Here, it’s the clip your mother always uses when she gets up in the morning before she gets ready.”  
Anna took the hair clip from Natalie and nodded, “Alright, let’s go find mom.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jack took in the room she was led to, candles and sigils on the walls and floor. The woman in red walked over to a table covered in ritual items, Jack stood between the two demons who escorted her, “Is anyone gonna reveal their evil plan to me or are we skipping that part?”  
The woman grabbed a bowl of blood and walked over to Jack, the demons on either side of Jack held her arms out, too strong for Jack to be able to break free. The woman started to paint sigils on Jack’s skin, instinctively, Jack flinched as the woman slowly covered Jack’s arms and forehead in blood.  
When the woman was done, she returned the bowl to the table and motioned for the demons to move Jack to the center of the room, in the middle of a giant sigil surrounded by candles. The woman looked at Jack, her eyes penetrating, “We’re going to free Lucifer from the cage.”  
Jack’s eyes went wide, her breath caught in her throat, “You can do that?”  
The woman smirked, “I ran into a certain red headed witch with the knowledge of the Book of the Damned, I managed to weasel a certain spell out of her.”  
A million thoughts and memories ran through Jack’s mind, to free Lucifer from the cage and see him again, be near him again, feel him again was something Jack had dreamed of since he returned to the cage.  
The woman’s smirk widened, “All we need is your consent, you being his most favored.”  
Her words caused Jack to stop and think for a moment, “Consent?”  
The woman nodded, “Yes, I hear it’s an angel thing.”  
Jack lowered her eyes briefly before meeting the woman’s gaze, “No, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but I sure as hell know you’re not telling the truth.”  
The woman sighed, “You Winchester’s always have to make things difficult, I guess we’ll just have to beat it out of you then.”  
The two demons on either side had let go of Jack during her conversation with the woman in red. Jack ducked and rolled backwards as the demons lunged for her. The third demon that had been the woman’s right hand grabbed a knife from the inner pocket of his suit. The other two did the same and began their assault on Jack while the woman made her escape, leaving the dirty work to her three lackeys.  
Managing to disarm one of the demons, Jack took his weapon from him and did her best to defend herself, but the three demons were starting to get the better of her. She was thrown against the walk hard enough to hear a bone, or two, crack. One of the demons chuckled, “After all the stories, I thought fighting one of the Winchesters would be more a challenge.”  
A shot was fired from behind the demon causing him to wince and turn to face his attacker. When Jack caught sight of the shooter she wasn’t sure if it was the pain making her see things or if it was real. Her eyes met with Dean’s, mixed emotions seen in the eyes of both siblings. He slid her a gun across the floor, gratefully she took it. Looking away from her brother and back to the demon she smirked, picking herself up, “Was this the challenge you were hoping for?”  
The demon sneered at her, ready to tear her in two. Aiming the gun at the demon, she pulled the trigger and the demon fell limp. She looked around, ready to defend herself; fortunately, the others had already taken out the remaining two demons. Jack relaxed, trying to ignore the shooting pain from what she guessed was a broken rib, or two. When she caught sight of Anna standing in the room next to Sam and Natalie, she immediately went into mother mode, “Anna, Anna Mary Winchester what the hell are you doing here?!”  
She tried to make her way over to Anna, but the pain and the blood loss started to cause her vision to blur. As the adrenaline rush ended, Jack started to finally feel the full force of her injuries, stumbling before her vision went black. Before she knew it, the room started rush by her and she heard Dean call her name as he caught her and she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever gave this kudos, has been actually reading this, or bookmarked it is a saint. I love all of you!

The bed creaked as Jack shifted in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening as she started to wake up. The room felt unfamiliar and she could sense someone sitting beside the bed. Instinctively, she moved to sit up, but the intense pain from her torso stopped her, her eyes shot closed as she winced. She heard a familiar laugh beside her, and felt someone reach out to help her sit up, “Might want to take it easy.”  
Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find her younger brother Sam. She thought she was dreaming, or the demons had managed to kill her, her voice was no louder than a whisper, “Sam?”  
He nodded and smiled at her, “Long time no see, Jacks.”  
She smiled brightly as tears started to fill her eyes, reaching out to hug him, “Sammy!”  
He met her halfway and they both had a feeling of nostalgia wash over them. Jack had never completely cut herself off from her brothers, she couldn’t. She managed to keep tabs on them through Bobby and had him pass on a message, more of a lie really, to her brothers tell them that she needed to get out of hunting; and after Bobby died she would contact Cas every now and then to keep tabs on them. Dean hadn’t taken the news too well, he felt like she was running, abandoning her family. Sam on the other hand, Sam understood where she was coming from; after all he tried the same thing when he ran off to Stanford. They parted and she leaned against the headrest with pillow supporting her back.  
“How long have I been out,” she asked, not sure what time or day it was.  
“Almost the whole day,” Sam replied, returning to his seat in the chair beside her bed.  
“You haven’t been here the entire time have you?!” She exclaimed.  
Sam laughed, “No, Dean, Natalie, Anna, and I have been taking turns.”  
Jack cursed under her breath, “How is Anna?”  
Sam’s voice became soft, “She’s…coping.”  
Jack took a hand and ran it through her hair as she sighed, “Can you get her for me?”  
Sam nodded and got up from his seat, squeezing Jack’s shoulder reassuringly before leaving to go find Anna. Jack took a deep breath and tried to think of how she was going to explain everything; she hoped to God that Anna wouldn’t resent her for the secrets, the lying, any of it.  
A small knock came at the door, Jack looked over to find Anna standing in the doorway, worry spelled across her face. Jack smiled softly, “Hey angel.”  
Anna started to cry and rushed over to embrace her mother, “Mama.”  
Jack happily accepted her daughter’s embrace, both of them relieved to see the other well. When they parted, Anna sat in the chair beside her mother’s bed, holding on to Jack’s hand the entire time, “I was scared I was gonna lose you, I don’t even know what I would do without you, who was I supposed to turn to, my dad’s family wants nothing to do with me, and I didn’t even know you had family, where was I supposed to go?” She rambled, the words falling out of her mouth.  
Jack rubbed circles on the back of Anna’s hand, “That’s actually what I have to talk to you about, but promise me you’ll keep in mind that everything I did was for you, because I love you.”  
Anna nodded, not sure what her mother meant but urged her to continue. Jack took another deep breath, unsure how to start, “Before you were born I lived with my two brothers, Sam and Dean, both of them a giant pain in my ass but I loved them all the same, we were raised by our father, your grandfather, John Winchester, and he taught us how to be hunters.” Anna furrowed her brows, trying to understand everything her mother was telling her. Jack hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to say next, “Everything that goes bump in the night, all the monsters everyone told you weren’t real are very much real and as hunters it is our job to hunt these monsters.”  
Anna’s eyes went wide, “You’re not serious are you?”  
Jack nodded, “You were there when Sam and Dean saved me, you saw how real it all really is.”  
Anna’s face scrunched in confusion, “Then, then what about my father, was he a hunter too?”  
Jack chuckled nervously, “Not-not exactly, more like the opposite.”  
“Does that mean he was normal,” Anna questioned.  
“N-no,” Jack replied, not sure how to break it to Anna that her father is the literal Devil.  
Anna gave her mother a stern look, urging Jack to get to the point, “Mom.”  
Jack sighed, “Alright, your father and I met six years ago and there was an instant connection, we were like two planets caught in each other’s orbit, sometimes I think that we still are,” she paused a moment, nervous about how Anna would take what she was about to say next, “basically, it was the start of the apocalypse, the biblical kind, and your father was one of the biggest names during it all, Lucifer.”  
Anna’s mind went blank, unable to comprehend what her mother had just told her. It was like a good dream gone bad, a memory gone sour, “Wha-what about the pictures of you two, were they even real?”  
Jack squeezed Anna’s hand, smiling sadly, “Yes, they are,” trying to add a little humor to the situation in an attempt to somehow make Anna feel better, “and let me tell you, they were a bitch trying to get him to agree to take them.”  
Anna pulled her hand away from her mother, “What does that make me?”  
“My daughter, Anna Mary Winchester, and nothing less,” Jack replied, looking into Anna’s eyes, meaning every word she said.  
Anna met her mother’s gaze, uncertainty filling her eyes, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to take all this.”  
Jack laid a reassuring hand on her daughter’s arm, “Slowly, take as much time as you need,” she moved her hand from her daughter’s arm up to caress Anna’s cheek, “you are your own person and decide who you will be regardless of your DNA, I love you and that will never change.”  
Anna nodded softly, starting to get up from the chair, she turned from her mother, “I’m gonna go get some air.”  
“Be careful, angel,” Jack called to her daughter as she walked away. There was an ache in her chest and a knot in her stomach, but story time wasn’t over quite yet, she still had much more explaining to do to a few more people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night whaddup???!!! This is honestly one of the parts that I've literally had in my head since I started writing this fic lol

Natalie passed Anna as she exited Jack’s room, standing in the doorway, “I heard what you told Anna, about you and Lucifer,” her words bitter and cold.  
Jack’s mouth went dry, she couldn’t find any words to help console Natalie, the only thing she could do was meet the hurt eyes of her girlfriend with remorse. Natalie stepped further into the room, standing a foot from the bed, “Was any of it real, did you really love me or was I just a distraction, a rebound?”  
Jack’s voice cracked the slightest bit, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you reminded me of him and I clinged on to that part of you, I wanted to love you, to love all of you, I really did.”  
Natalie looked away, trying not to cry, “I don’t want excuses Jack, we talked about this when we first decided to move in together, you told me you were over him, that you didn’t love him, that all it was only infatuation.”  
Jack looked down at her lap and curled her hand into a small fist, her voice becoming a whisper, “I’m sorry.”  
Natalie clenched her jaw, “Sorry doesn’t cut it, you lied to me for years,” tears started to run down her face, “you told me you loved me and I believed you.” She turned away from Jack, angry and hurt, “We’re done, goodbye Jack.”  
Jack held her face in her hands, listening to the footsteps of her girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, walk away; Natalie’s words echoed in her head “you told me you loved me”, “you lied to me” “goodbye Jack”. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and raised her head, pulling herself together. “It’s time to rip the band aid off,” she thought as she called her brothers into her room.  
Sam and Dean walked into her room, Sam taking a seat in the chair beside her bed, Dean leaning on the wall across from Sam. Jack looked at them, her older brother Dean and her little brother Sammy, “I owe both of you an explanation, hell, I owe you way more than an explanation but that’s all I’ve got right now.”  
Dean remained silent, waiting for Jack to continue. Sam gave her a comforting smile, “It’s a start.”  
Jack nodded, “I left the hunting world and my old life behind for Anna, I wanted her to live a normal life, to have what we never could, I always kept tabs on the two of you so I knew you were still alive, every day I thought about coming back but then I remembered Anna, I know I used Bobby to lie to the both of you and that hurt more than you could imagine but I needed to do it so you wouldn’t come looking for me, Anna isn’t a normal girl, she’s different.”  
The boys shared a confused look, neither expecting what Jack said next, “Yes, she’s my daughter, my impossibly fast growing daughter, but her father is Lucifer.”  
The air in the room became tense, Jack unwilling to look at either of her brothers, unsure how they would react. Sam was taken aback, Jack knew what happened between Sam and Lucifer, she was worried he would start to hate her. Dean ran a hand over his face, conflicted, not sure how to handle his sister’s sympathy for the Devil.  
Jack was the first to speak, deciding that if the silence went on any longer it would become permanent, “I understand if you guys start to resent me for leaving and hiding or for what I’ve done and how I handled it, I understand if you want me to leave.”  
The boys were quiet for a moment, neither sure how to reply. Dean sighed, “Jacks, we’re family and that won’t change.”  
Sam echoed his brother’s sentiment, “Dean’s right, we’re happy to have you back Jacks.”  
Jacks looked between the two of them, “Really?”  
Sam looked at his brother, and then to Jack, smiling, “Really.”  
Jack hugged Sam and he returned the hug, she ruffled his hair and smiled, “Thanks Sammy, mind if I talk to Dean for a minute?”  
Obliging to his older sister’s request, Sam stood from his seat and left the room. After Sam left, Jack looked at Dean, “Are we okay?”  
Jack and Dean had always acted more like twins rather than siblings separated by a year, they were like each other in many ways and understood each other. Growing up the way they did, they relied on each other to help raise Sam. Their bond had always been strong, but now Jack wasn’t so sure.  
Dean met his sister’s eyes, “Why, why run?”  
“I had a baby, Dean, I wanted to give her a chance at a normal life, I wanted to give her the chance to grow up in the same neighborhood and go to school without always having to be the new kid, I wanted her to experience normal things, wouldn’t you do the same thing if you had a kid,” she asked, more of a rhetorical question.  
Dean had to admit, she had a point. He knew that if he had a kid, a family, he would want them to live a normal life away from hunting, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but why lie about it then?”  
She looked at him like he had asked the most obvious question in the world, “Really, what did you want me to do, call you up while you were probably having a barbeque with Lisa and Ben and say, ‘hey, by the way I’m pregnant with the child of Lucifer himself that just happens to be growing so fast she’ll be sixteen in no time!’?”  
Dean stifled a laugh, “Okay, maybe not.”  
She rolled her eyes playfully at him, “So we good?” She held her arms out for a hug as she posed her question.  
Dean paused for a moment, wondering if they would really be able to go back to the way things were. He walked over to meet his sister’s embrace, hoping that things would go back to how they were little by little, “Yeah, Jacks, we’re good.”  
Jack smiled, able to relax now that everything she had been keeping inside was finally out in the open. Dean started to pull away from the hug, but Jack stopped him as tears started to stream down her face, needing her older brother. Finally, she broke down, letting the pain and hurt of everything she had been feeling wash over her knowing she was safe. Dean patted her head softly and rubbed her back, comforting her as she began to sob. It reminded him of when they were younger and Jack would get scared, how she would never break down in front of Sam and held everything in, how she always needed her older brother. He started to think that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be as hard as it seemed for things to be like they were.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved getting to write this part tbh

A few weeks had passed since Jack had been rescued and brought back to the bunker. Jack decided that it would be best for her and Anna to remain at the bunker with Sam and Dean, Anna wasn’t sure at first but agreed with her mother that it would be safer after what had happened to Jack. All of them started to get used to the flow of four people living in the same space. The boys caught up with their sister and started to get to know their niece. Anna loved the idea of having family other than her mother that she could go to, she was excited to have two uncles. Anna had asked them if she could refer to them as her uncles, both the boys agreed as long as Anna was comfortable with it, they didn’t want her to feel pressured just because her mother was their sister. Anna was overjoyed when they agreed, it would take them some getting used to having someone call them uncle but they were happy that it made her happy. Jack was extremely happy to see the three of them getting along so well, Anna is a Winchester without a doubt, she may have gotten her father’s looks, but she got her personality from her mother’s side. When the four of them are together it’s unmistakable that their family.  
Jack made her way to the kitchen, still a little sore but mostly healed. There she found Anna and Sam at the table having breakfast, she poured herself a cup of coffee and moved to sit at the table with them, “Anna I enrolled you in the local high school, we have a meeting today at noon with the principal to discuss your transfer.”  
Anna stopped eating and looked at her mother, “Really, this is the greeting I get first thing in the morning?”  
Jack took a sip of her coffee, “Am I still your mother?”  
Anna nodded, “Yes.”  
“Then there’s your answer,” Jack replied, her face deadpanned.  
Sam started to laugh, Anna shot a glare in his direction that only a teenager who had just been told to do something they didn’t want to do could make. He lifted his hands in defense, “Don’t look at me, I’m not your mother.”  
Now it was Jack’s turn to laugh, Anna gave her the same glare, “It’s the middle of the year, I don’t want to be the new girl who comes in in the middle of the year, can’t I just go back at the start of the next year?”  
Jack gave her a stern look, “No, I think it’ll be good for you to have something normal in your life with everything that has happened,” she softened her gaze, “just trust me angel, now, go get ready, we have to leave soon.”  
Anna huffed and got up from the table, placing her dirty dishes in the sink, “And if I don’t?”  
Jack shrugged and continued to drink her coffee, “Then I’ll drag you out by your ear in your bunny slippers.”  
Anna shook her head, grumbling the entire way to her room. Sam watched Anna leave and looked back at Jack, chuckling, “She must take after you.”  
Jack laughed, smiling, “Both argumentative and stubborn.”  
“Sounds about right,” Sam agreed.  
Dean walked into the kitchen, stretching from having just gotten out of bed, “What’s up with drama queen back there?”  
Jack got up from her seat, smiling smugly, “I’m making her go to school.”  
Dean nodded, “Yeah, that’ll do the trick.”  
She handed her dirty cup to Dean, not stopping to put it in the sink as she continued to walk toward the hallway, “Take care of this for me?”  
It took Dean a moment before he realized what she had done, “Jacks,” he tried to get her attention as she walked away, “Jackie Winchester get back here!”  
Jack waved, turning her head to smile back at him, “Thanks, you’re the best,” she called out in a cheery tune.  
Sam laughed, “I guess you’re on dish duty?”  
Throwing the dirty cup in the sink, Dean glared at his brother, “Shut it.”  
Sam just smiled, returning to his unfinished breakfast.  
~*~  
With a whole lot of persuading and the promise of homemade pie, Dean let Jack borrow the impala so she could drive down to the school with Anna. Anna sulked the entire way, still firmly believing that she could wait to go back to school, Jack tried to reassure her, “Remember how bad you wanted to go to school before, how much you begged and pleaded with me to send you to high school, you were so excited.”  
Anna stared out the window, “That was different, I don’t want to be the new girl again, I had just started to make actual friends at my old school, why can’t we just go back home?”  
Jack sighed, pulling into a parking spot, “It’s too dangerous to go back now, just trust me, you’ll do fine.” She squeezed her daughter’s hand reassuringly, knowing exactly how Anna was feeling, remembering how it felt to always be the new girl.  
Anna looked up at her mother, not wanting to argue anymore, “Alright, I’ll give it a shot.”  
Jack smiled, giving her daughter a knowing look, “That’s my girl.”  
Exiting the impala, the two women made their way into the school. It looked like an average high school, smelled like one too. Stopping at the front office, Jack spoke to the secretary, “Hi, I’m Jackie Smith, I’m here to see Principal McCrosky to discuss my daughter’s transfer.”  
The secretary nodded and smiled, “He told us you were coming,” she pointed to a room that was off to the side, “you can go ahead and take a seat in his office, I’ll page him for you.”  
Jack smiled politely, “Thank you.”  
Anna followed her mother as they walked into the principal’s office, “It’s starting to feel like my old school already.”  
“Try not to get in any trouble, and don’t mention it to Principal McCrosky,” Jack scolded her daughter.  
Anna huffed, “Fine, I’ll be on my best behavior, mother.”  
Jack shook her head at her daughter, knowing Anna only used the word “mother” when she was worried or annoyed.  
Principal McCrosky came into the office, greeting both Jack and Anna, reaching his hand out, “Ms. Smith, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Jack stood up and shook the principal’s out stretched hand, “It’s nice to meet you as well, Principal McCrosky,” she motioned to Anna who had mimicked her mother’s actions, “This is my daughter Anna.”  
McCrosky smiled and greeted Anna, “Ah, Ms. Anna, I’ve read your file and I was very pleased.”  
Anna smiled politely and shook his hand, “I’m glad.”  
“Please take a seat,” McCrosky said to the women as he took his seat behind the desk.  
The meeting with the principal went well and he gladly accepted Anna’s transfer, saying that Anna could start on Monday. The two women left, Jack pleased and Anna just a little suspicious of her mother. When they got in the impala, Anna gave her mother a quizzical look, “Anna Smith, a wonderful student with an amazing transcript, what the hell was that?”  
Jack shrugged, “I may have tweaked your transcript a little before it was sent off to the school.”  
“A little?” Anna pressed her mother.  
Jack sighed, “Alright, alot, I tweaked it alot.”  
“Great, now you’ve given them standards!” Anna exclaimed.  
“It’s nothing you can’t handle,” Jack turned the key in the ignition, start to pull out of the parking lot, “oh, I also put on your transcript that you’re a star lacrosse player.”  
Anna widened her eyes at her mother in surprise, “I played lacrosse once and I got kicked off the team because I was too rough of a player.”  
Jack reassured her daughter, “Yes, but you were a great player before they cut you from the team, just tone it down a little bit and you’ll be amazing, I know it.”  
Anna shook her head at her mother, deciding to stare out the window then continue their conversation.  
When they arrived back at the bunker, Jack threw the keys to the impala at Dean, “Not a single scratch on her, she’s as pretty as when I took her out.”  
“She better be,” Dean remarked.  
“How did it go?” Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.  
“Great,” Jack chirped, laying her jack on a nearby chair.  
“No, it was terrible, mom lied on my transcript and now I have to actually be an active student,” Anna whined, throwing herself on the couch.  
Sam smiled, trying not to laugh at how dramatic his niece was being. Dean laughed, remembering how Jack had done something similar when she was in high school and accidentally joined a club, “She’s just like you, Jacks.”  
Anna groaned at the remark, wanting to disagree with her uncle but not wanting to put in the effort


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! :D Hope your turkey was delicious and your family wasn't a bunch a dicks (on a side note, i'm thinking about putting together a playlist for this fic, idk...)

The next morning Sam and Dean left for a hunt and that left the bunker to Jack and Anna. Jack walked to her daughter’s room, opening the door and turning on the light to find Anna curled in bed, still asleep. Jack smirked and walked over to her daughter’s sleep form, ripping the covers off of Anna, “Rise and shine sleeping beauty!”  
Anna stirred, squinting, “What time is it?”  
“Noon,” Jack deadpanned, quickly changing her tone to something between cheery and chipper, “Now come on!” She nudged her daughter trying to get Anna to move.  
Anna groaned and sat up, “Alright, alright, I’m up, where’s the fire?”  
Jack smiled, “Get dressed and meet me in the training room.”  
Anna furrowed her brow in confusion but didn’t have a chance to question her mother before Jack left.  
~*~  
Anna met her mother in the bunker’s training room as she was told and found Jack standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. Anna stretched, “What is all this about?”  
“Whether you start hunting or not is up to you, but either way you need to learn some self-defense,” Jack replied, matter-of-factly  
Anna sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one, “Okay.”  
Jack grinned, “Let’s get started.”  
At first, Jack slowly taught Anna a few blocks, throws, and sweeps. Jack studied various types of martial arts when she had the time in the years before she had Anna, she is no black belt but it has saved her ass more than once. When Anna felt confident enough, they started to spar.  
Anna hit the ground, the air being knocked from her lungs, this was the tenth time her mother had been able to best her. Catching her breath, she got up, wincing as she did, “When are we gonna be done, I’m pretty sure I need to go ice at least three of these bruises.”  
Jack got back into her fighting stance, bouncing lightly from one foot to the other, “As soon as you can land me flat on my ass.”  
Anna huffed, glaring at her mother, she had had just about enough of this and wanted it to be over with. She noticed her mother tended to favor the left side of her opponent and Anna used that to her advantage this time. When Jack threw her first punch, Anna sidestepped it, ending up behind Jack. Quickly, Jack dropped down and leaned to one side, using her hands to support her as she swung her leg out, performing a low spinning heel kick. Quickly stepping back, Anna managed to avoid her mother’s attack. Jack sprung back up when she noticed Anna had moved, not giving Anna the chance to catch her breath, Jack quickly moved to pivot on her foot and do a sidekick. Anna moved to the side of her mother’s kick and countered with a hook kick, causing Jack to be off balance. Moving in to finish this fight and finally go take a hot bath, Anna dropped low and kicked Jack’s leg out from under her, landing Jack flat on her ass.  
Jack groaned as she hit the floor, all the bruises from their previous matches starting to catch up to her. Anna walked over to her mother, reaching her hand out to help Jack up, “Are we done?”  
Jack took her daughter’s outstretched hand, laughing as she got to her feet, “We’re done.” She dusted herself off as Anna started to walk away, “For today anyway.”  
Anna stopped dead in her tracks, “For today?!”  
Jack clapped a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “You didn’t think I would let you off that easy, did you angel?”  
Anna took a deep breath, “You know, ma, I was really hoping you would.”  
Jack smiled, “Not a chance, dear.”  
~*~  
“What the hell do you mean you and Sam split up?!” Jack shook her head, “No, Dean, I will not calm down, this is literally a repeat of Croatoan!” She ran a hand over her face as she listened to her older brother on the other end of the phone. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, “Just promise me the two of you will make it home in one piece, or I swear to god I’ll bring you back just to kill you again.” Her and Dean said their goodbyes and she hung up, mumbling to herself, “I should’ve gone with them.”  
“Mom, is everything okay?”  
Jack spun around to find Anna standing in the doorway, apparently having heard the end of her conversation with Dean. She smiled, not wanting to worry her daughter, “Yeah, angel, everything’s fine, I promise.”  
Anna shared a look with her mother, knowing that Jack wasn’t going to budge. She took a seat at the table near Jack, “Ma, can we talk?”  
Jack furrowed her brows slightly, sitting beside Anna, “About what?”  
Anna took a deep breath, looking at her mother, feeling like she was a child asking if Santa was real, “Everything?”  
Jack nodded, knowing that Anna was going to come to her when she was ready, knowing this would happen sooner than later, “Alright, Barbara Walters, you ask and I’ll answer.”  
Anna giggled at her mother’s reply, thinking for a moment, “What was he like, my dad that is.”  
Jack smiled softly with a distant look in her eyes, “He was much more than what everyone made him out to be, he could be cruel and heartless, but he could also be kind and gentle, he was beautiful.”  
A small smile played on Anna’s lips, “You really did love him, didn’t you?”  
Jack chuckled softly, “What can I say, I love playing the devil’s advocate.”  
Anna was nervous about asking her next question, not sure she wanted to know the answer, “Mom, you told me he left, was that true?”  
Jack licked her lips and rubbed them together, not sure how Anna was going to take her answer, “More or less, it was easier than saying he was locked away in the universe’s own personal jail for the big and bad.”  
“What does that mean,” Anna asked, not exactly following what her mother was saying.  
“Maybe it’ll be easier if I start at the beginning,” Jack took a deep breath, “Angels need vessels to be able to physically be on earth, your father was basically started the apocalypse and needed to use Sam as a vessel, his current vessel only temporary.”  
Anna started to get even more lost, “O-okay.”  
Jack laughed, “Don’t worry, it’ll make sense, so, obviously the whole vessel thing didn’t go over well with your uncles and in a very dramatic fight to save the world between your father, Bobby, your uncles, Cas, and the archangel Michael, Lucifer was thrown back into The Cage, where he was originally put by God after the whole Eden-Cain incident and freed from.”  
Anna nodded slowly, “Not the answer I was expecting.”  
Jack placed a reassuring hand over her daughter’s, “I know it’s alot to handle, and you don’t have to understand it all right away.” She knew Anna was dancing around what she really wanted to know, testing Jack to see if she would tell her the truth.  
Anna moved her hand out from under her mother’s and folded her arms over her chest, “So, why did you lie to me all those years growing up, every birthday when I would ask, letting me believe that my dad would just up and leave, letting me believe it was just you and me, that there was nobody else we could turn to?”  
Jack could hear the hurt in Anna’s voice and the resentment in her eyes. She knew that Anna always envied the families she saw on TV, perfect homes with a mother, father, and extended family alike. Every year, like clockwork, on her birthday Anna would ask if her father would come back. For her first few Christmas’s she would ask to have a big family get together, but she soon figured out that it wasn’t something Santa could bring on his sleigh. Anna never said a word about how she felt about it and Jack never asked, too caught up in trying to hide from her old life.  
Jack wanted to hug her, to make all the pain go away, “I’m sorry, angel, I really am, I wish I could have told you everything from the beginning, I wish I could have stayed with my brothers, my family, but that doesn’t change the past and the fact is I did what I had to do to keep you safe and give you a chance at a normal life.”  
“And what if I didn’t want a normal life?!” Anna spat at her mother.  
“Because I know what it’s like to never have the option!” Jack slammed her hand on the table.”  
Anna’s temper started to get the better of her, it wasn’t the first time Jack had used that explanation and Anna was tired of it. She was starting to feel like her mother’s redo at life and she was over it to say the least. She wanted to get up and leave without a word, to storm out, but she was never one to back down easily, “Newsflash, mother, I’m not you so don’t try to make me into the person you wanted to be!”  
That was the tipping point for Jack, her voice barely above a whisper, “Don’t you dare raise your voice at me, go to your room.”  
Anna got up from her chair, ready to make another stand but quickly rethought it after she caught her mother’s penetrating gaze, knowing this is a fight she wasn’t going to win. Stomping off to her room, just like an angry teenager would, Jack slouched and hung her head in her hands. She had managed not to have an argument that explosive with Anna for the past couple months, but luck has not been on her side lately. Pull herself up from her seat, she headed for the kitchen, knowing that there would at least be beer or something even stronger.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam and Dean came back to the bunker from their hunt, they found their sister sitting on the couch, empty bottles of beer on the floor in front of her, downing another bottle as they entered the room. Jack only drowned herself in alcohol when it was something serious that she didn’t want to think about or remember. Sam was more than exhausted from the hunt, so it was decided that Dean would babysit Jack. He sighed and took a seat next to her as she started to grab another beer, taking the bottle from her and moving it out of reach.  
“Hey, I was gonna drink that,” Jack protested, her speech slurred.   
“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, kiddo,” Dean replied, “it’s time you got some sleep.”  
“No,” Jack protested.  
“It wasn’t a question,” Dean said matter-of-factly, picking Jack up off the couch as he stood and carrying her to her room.   
Jack pushed away from Dean, trying to get him to put her down but she wasn’t going to get very far in her drunken state, “Put me down, I’m not a kid, I’m allowed to get drunk at home if I want.”  
Dean put her in her bed, placing her under the covers, “Not when you have a kid who is sleeping right down the hall, you aren’t.”  
Jack pouted but didn’t try to move from the warm covers of her bed. Dean shut the light off as he left, “Tomorrow you can tell me all about why you were so intent on getting hammered.”  
“Fine,” Jack grumbled as Dean turned the lights off and shut the door.   
~*~  
Jack groaned as she woke, a shooting pain hitting her as soon as she tried to open her eyes. Looking at a nearby clock she noticed it was already two in the afternoon. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, she forced herself to get up and face the day. Cradling her head in her hand as she made her way down the hall, towards the kitchen, using the wall as support.  
“Morning sunshine!” Dean exclaimed, smirking as he took a sip of his coffee.  
“Shut it,” Jack snapped, taking a seat next to him at the table.  
Sam laughed, placing a plate of food and cup of black coffee in front of her, “Here, it’ll ease your hangover.”  
“You’re a saint,” Jack sighed, smiling appreciatively.  
She started to dig in when she noticed someone suspiciously missing from the table, “Where’s Anna, what time is it?”  
“It’s about ten in the morning,” Sam replied, taking a seat at the table with his own breakfast, “Don’t worry, I dropped her off at school.”  
Jack ran a hand over her face, “Fuck, I forgot.”  
“So, you wanna explain last night or do we need to play twenty questions?” Dean asked, an expectant look on his face as he looked at Jack.   
Jack looked at him incredulously, “Don’t I at least get to finish breakfast?”  
“You can eat and talk,” Dean replied, “I know you Jacks, you don’t just sit at home and get drunk over nothing.”  
She sighed, he was right, “Me and Anna had an argument.”  
Both Sam and Dean looked at her, waiting for her to continue, knowing that wasn’t the end of it. Jack ate some of her breakfast before continuing, “She told me to stop making her into the person I wanted to be, and she had a point, I’ve been raising her how I wanted to be raised to the point where I might be trying to force to be someone she’s not, I hate to admit it but she was right.” She started to play with the food on her plate, guilt starting to worm its way inside of her.   
Sam’s eyes softened, noticing his sister’s change in demeanor, “You were just doing what you thought was right for her.”  
Jack shook her head, her voice trembling the slightest bit, “That’s the problem, I was so convinced that I was doing the right thing, that wasn’t listening to her, it’s not the first time we’ve had this argument.”  
Dean placed a reassuring hand on his sister’s shoulder, “It’ll be alright kiddo.”  
“Thanks, guys,” Jack replied, appreciative of her brothers’ support.  
Dean patted Jack’s shoulder, “You’re replacing all the beer you drink.”  
Both Jack and Sam laughed, Jack wincing as she did so, “Please don’t make me laugh, my head is killing me.”  
Sam slid a bottle of painkillers across the table. Jack grabbed them, surprised but appreciative, “Did you have these the whole time and not offer them once until now?”  
Sam raised his hands in mock defense, “It was Dean’s idea, he said we needed leverage.”  
“And you went along with it?!” Jack exclaimed.  
Dean started to laugh and Jack hit him square in the chest, “Don’t laugh, you’re the dumb ass who thought you needed ‘leverage’.”  
They finished their breakfast and bickered like all siblings do. It was refreshing and nostalgic for the three of them, being together again.  
~*~  
All three of them decided to pick Anna up from school, making a beer run on the way their so Jack could replace all the beer she drank the night before. At first, Jack was reluctant to pick up Anna from school after their big blowup, but the boys convinced her, the only condition that she drive and they come along.   
When they arrived at the school it wasn’t hard to find Anna in the crowd of students. She was under a tree in the front of the school with a boy that was strikingly familiar to Jack, and they were a little too close to each other than Jack liked. Jack laid on the horn, causing Anna and the boy she was with to jump from the sudden sound. Anna looked to where the sound had come from and widened her eyes in surprise to find her mother and uncles in the impala. Jack smiled sickeningly sweet and waved to her daughter, Jack’s stare reflecting the exact opposite. Both Dean and Sam reflecting Jack’s stare, making the impala radiate a more than intimidating aura.   
Anna and the boy said their goodbye with a kiss and she walked over to the impala, trying very hard not to falter under the burning stares of her family.  
Entering the impala, she took a seat in the back next to Sam and looked out the window, trying to block everyone out. Jack looked at her from the rear-view mirror, her voice stern, “I thought you ended things with him, what is he doing here?”  
Anna refused to acknowledge her mother, still bitter about last night. Jack wasn’t going to let her get away with it, “Anna Mary Winchester, I asked you a question and I expect you to answer me.”  
“Anna, answer her, it’ll only make things worse if you don’t,” Sam used a more gentle method of trying to get Anna to open up.  
Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, wanting everyone to just leave her alone, “A. he was expelled and ended up coming here, B. I never ended anything, I just told you I did.”  
“Who is he?” Dean asked, both of the boys curious.  
Jack glanced to Anna, waiting to see if she was going to answer, but it seemed Anna had said all she wanted to say. Jack answered, her voice filled with contempt, “He is Carson Osborne, Anna’s boyfriend that she told me she broke up with, he’s nothing but trouble, and I should know.”  
They pulled into the bunker’s garage and Jack turned off the car, Anna went to open the door when Jack stopped her, “Go straight to your room, you’re not getting out of this one.”  
Anna glared at her mother as she stopped off to her room. Jack let out a deep breath as she exited the impala and headed inside with her brothers, “This girl is going to be the end of me.”  
“Jacks, I think you have some gray hairs showing,” Sam remarked, smirking.  
“Stuff it, Rapunzel,” Jack shot back at him, trying to hold back her laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo boy did this take forever to write, honestly work has been a bitch but I finally got this chapter done so i'm pretty happy with myself rn tbh

Going to the kitchen, she grabbed half a sandwich she had left in their earlier, deciding to take some time for both her and Anna to cool down before she talked to her. She turned, closing the fridge door behind her, when suddenly Cas appeared behind her. He startled her, to say the least, “What in the fuck-Cas-let me know before you decide to do that!”  
Cas observed the room, his brow furrowed, “There is a Nephilim here.”  
Jack rolled her eyes and moved passed the angel, leaning against the counter, “Yeah, I know.”  
“You know?” Cas asked, his eyes squinting slightly in confusion.  
Jack shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich, “Yeah.”  
“Where is it?” Cas questioned.  
Jack narrowed her eyes, throwing Cas a deadly glare, “Watch it tweety, it is my daughter.”  
Cas returned her glare with a calculating stare of his own as Dean walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as he looked from his sister to Cas and then back to his sister, sensing the tension, “Alright kids, put the knives away, we’re not on Cutthroat Kitchen.”  
Jack blinked and looked at Dean, confused, “You know what Cutthroat Kitchen is?”  
“I watch TV,” Dean replied in his defense.   
Jack looked at him surprised as Cas turned to him, his tone serious, “You’re harboring a Nephilim and you didn’t tell me?”  
Now it is Dean’s turn to look confused, “A what?”  
Jack replied without skipping a beat, “A half human, half angel, child.”  
“So, Anna is one of these Nephilim?” Dean asked, starting to put it all together.  
“If that is her name then yes,” Cas agreed, “and a powerful one from what I can sense.”  
Dean looked at his sister accusingly, “And you neglected to mention this because?”  
Jack finished her sandwich and washed her hands, “It wasn’t important at the time, besides I’ve had her powers under control for years.”  
Cas wrinkled his brow, “How?”  
“A shit ton of sigils literally everywhere she wouldn’t notice them, and, I just never told her,” Jack replied simply.   
“Powers?” Dean asked, concerned. He ran a hand down his face, “Jacks, can Anna even control her powers or is she gonna explode on us one day?”  
Jack glared at Dean, “Don’t talk about her like she is some sort of unstable ticking time bomb!”  
“But she is,” Cas interjected.  
Jack stared down the angel with daggers in her eyes, “Is that why you suddenly popped in, so you could defuse my daughter?”  
“Initially yes, but now that has changed, seeing as she is your daughter” Cas stated simply.  
“And how has it changed exactly,” Jack inquired.  
“I will keep an eye on her, or teach her how to control her power if she so wishes,” Cas answered, his tone decisive.   
Jack nodded her head, taking a deep breath, “I’ve got to talk to her anyway, let’s see where we end up today,” she looked at Dean, her tone exhausted, “wanna be ref?”  
Dean chuckled, “Sammy’s already in there, you can rope him into being ref.”  
“Sam’s talking to her?” Jack asked, a little surprised.  
“Yeah, he has been since I walked in here, that’s what I came to tell you actually,” Dean replied.  
Jack smiled as she left the kitchen and headed towards Anna’s room, “I don’t know what would I do without him sometimes.”  
~*~

Jack knocked on Anna’s door softly. Sam opened the door, letting Jack in as he exited the room. Jack gave him a look that said ‘thank you’ and Sam nodded, whispering, “Anytime Jacks, she’s a good kid.”  
Jack smiled, whispering, “I know.”  
She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, looking at her daughter, “So, should I start or do you wanna give it a go first?”  
Anna ran a hand through her hair, “I’m...I’m sorry,” her voice sounding like she had been crying earlier.  
Jack’s eyes softened, approaching her daughter and sitting next to her on the bed, “I know it’s hard, to have everything change suddenly on you, and I know I’m not the best at helping in the whole adjustment process, that was always Natalie’s department.”  
Anna nodded, a small smile crossing her face, “Yeah, you’re no guidance counselor, that’s for sure.”  
Jack chuckled, “That’s what Sammy’s for.”  
Anna laughed, agreeing with her mother. The room became quiet as they each thought about what to say. Jack took a deep breath, “So, you wanna tell me why you lied to me about Carson?”  
Anna rubbed the back of her neck, “Not really, but I’m never gonna step outside this bunker if I don’t, am I?”  
Jack shook her head, smiling, “No, you won’t.”  
Anna nodded her head, “Yeah, thought so.” She paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase her explanation to her mother, “I told you I broke up with Carson because that’s what you wanted me to do, but it’s not what I wanted,” she took a moment, thinking about what she would say next, “mama, you might think I’m wrong for saying this, but I love him.”  
Jack sighed, knowing the look in her daughter’s eyes all too well, “Angel, you could love him to heaven and back right now, but that could change in an instant, trust me when I tell you that he is not good for you,” her tone edging into almost sounding like she is pleading with her daughter.  
Anna thought about what her mother said, “I do trust you, mama, but I need you to trust me that I’m going to make the right decision.”  
Jack nodded slowly, “Alright, I’ll trust you.” As a mother, every instinct told Jack that she needed to get Anna to understand what she was trying to tell her. She also knew that the best way to learn is through experience.  
Anna smiled, hugging her mother, “Thank you.”  
Jack hugged her back lovingly, “And I’ll sure as hell be there to catch you when you fall and realize I was right.”  
Anna laughed, “Sure.”  
They parted and Jack clapped her hands together, “Alright, there’s something else I need to talk to you about.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im screaming, this chapter was supposed to be done a lot sooner ;_; retail can eat my entire ass rn tbh

There was a long pause as Jack thought about how to let her daughter know about yet another change in her life. She took a deep breath as Anna raised an eyebrow at her, “Dramatic pause much?”  
Jack chuckled, “I try.” She decided to just rip the band-aid off and get it over with, “There are some conditions that come with being the daughter of an angel, one of those being power.”  
Anna looked taken aback, “And the others?”  
“You may, probably, most likely, be hunted and-or-tracked down by angels, they aren’t too fond of Nephilims, and you have to learn how to keep your power under control or things could go south very fast,” Jack replied, her voice revealing how anxious she was.  
Anna clenched her jaw in annoyance, “So you conveniently forgot to mention that I was a Nephilim, had powers, and may or may not, but probably, will be hunted by angels?”  
“I didn’t forget, I just didn’t tell you, big difference,” Jack retorted.  
“Unbelievable,” Anna deadpanned.   
“There’s one more thing, and you have two choices,” Jack stated, “I’m going to have someone teach you about your power, how to control it, or he can be your babysitter.”  
Anna sighed, “Wow, I’m so torn between the two,” her voice dripping sarcasm.  
“Alright, sassy Susie, make a choice or I’ll make it for you,” Jack replied.  
“Okay, okay, I guess I’ll learn how to use my power,” Anna replied, annoyed.  
Jack smiled, “Good,” she turned to the door, “Cas!”  
He appeared in the center of the room suddenly, startling Anna. Jack raised an eyebrow, “Really, could you be any more dramatic, you could just come through the door like a normal person.”  
Cas looked at her, confused, “What difference does it make if I use the door or not?”  
Jack sighed, “Right, anyway,” she turned to Anna, “this is Castiel, angel and part time pain in my ass, he is the one who is going to be helping you with your power.”  
“Hello, Anna, it is nice to meet you,” Cas greeted Anna, not moving from his spot in the middle of the room.  
Anna made a small wave, “Same here.”  
Jack looked between the two and clapped her hands, getting up from her seat next to Anna on the bed and making her way to the door, “Alright, well I guess I’ll leave you two to talk about all the Nephilim stuff, I’m gonna go do some grown up stuff, like pay bills and what not.”  
~*~  
Jack sat down across from Sam at one of the tables in the library, plastering a smile on her face, “Sammy, did I ever tell you about how you’re my favorite brother?”  
He looked up from his laptop, “Alright, Jacks, what do you need?” Jack had a habit of complimenting someone before she asked them for a favor. It is something she never grew out of and Sam remembered it all too well.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out Anna’s phone, “I need you’re absolutely amazing computer skills to look up this address and phone number for me.”  
Sam looked at her incredulously, “Really, Jacks, you’re starting to look through her phone?”  
Jack leaned back in her seat, “I wasn’t going to but I just happened to catch a very interesting text that was sent to her when I went to go talk to her, it’s something about a party tonight and a pretty decent plan to sneak out.”  
Sam simply gave a look her that was bordering on a bitchface. Jack took a deep breath, her voice showing how worried she was, “Please, Sam, I have a bad feeling that she is going to get herself into trouble that she won’t be able to get out of.”   
Sam saw the look in Jack’s eyes, that she was genuinely worried and not being an overbearing parent. He sighed, trusting Jack’s decision, “Okay, I’ll do it.”  
Jack got up from her seat, happy that he agreed to help her, “Thank you!”  
Sam laughed, “Only because you’re my favorite sister.”  
Jack laughed with him, “I didn’t know there was anyone else to compete against.”  
Anxiously Jack waited as Sam looked up the information she asked for. Ten minutes passed before Sam had found anything, “I think I found something.”  
“Anything good?” Jack inquired, curious.  
“Depends,” Sam turned his laptop to face his sister, “is a night club good?”   
Jack shook her head, “Damn,” she looked at Sam quizzically, “you think she’ll listen to me if I just asked her not to go?”  
He simply gave her a look and she understood what he was trying to say. She hung her head and took a deep breath, “I didn’t think so either.” She took the phone off the table and headed back towards Anna’s room.   
“What are you gonna do,” Sam asked.  
“If she wants to play with fire, then I’m gonna let her get burnt,” Jack replied, smirking as she did so.   
~*~  
Anna had finally come out of her room, going up to her mother who was playing a game of poker with the boys. Jack had easily returned Anna’s phone without her knowing; although Cas was a big help. Anna stood next to her mother, all eyes slowly turned on her as they realized she was there, “Ma, can I ask you something?”  
Jack smiled, “You just did, but I guess you can have another try.” She knew exactly what her daughter was going to ask; and she wasn’t about to turn her down.   
Anna’s voice revealed how nervous she actually was, “Would you mind if I saw a movie with a few kids from school?”   
Jack observed her daughter, she knew that her daughter easily befriended people despite the fights she would get into. She wondered if this was Anna’s alternative plan to sneaking out, “As long as you’re safe about it it’s ok.”  
Anna smiled excitedly and hugged her mother, “Thank you!”  
Jack laughed, “You have to be home by midnight, one at the latest.”  
“I will, promise,” Anna called back as she ran off to her room to get ready.  
“Are you really just gonna let her go to the movies with people she barely knows, Jacks,” Dean asked his sister in disbelief.   
Jack looked at her brother as if he should already know the answer, “Hell no, but I’m not gonna tell her that, she’s not even going to the movies.”  
“What the hell, Jacks?!” Dean exclaimed, he couldn’t believe that his sister would let her teenage daughter go out without knowing where she was.  
“Keep your voice down,” she reprimanded him, “I know where she’s going and I’m gonna be there when it all bites her in the ass.” She picked up her cards, “Now, if you are done, let’s finish this hand.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this ch is pretty short (they all kind of are tbh >.> working on tht) and ik you guys have been waiting for a while, school and work and family have been a bitch and 2017 has been great so far :^)

“Dean, don’t worry, I can handle this,” Jack comforted her older brother on the other side of the phone. She was on her way to the club that Anna was headed to. The young girl might have told her mother she was going to the movies but Jack knew she was lying before Anna even opened her mouth. Jack started to pull into the parking lot of the club, “Dean, hand the phone to Sam.”  
She heard Dean huff in response as he put Sam on the phone, “Hey Jacks.”  
“Do me a favor and make sure Dean doesn’t spend all night worrying like a mother hen, if it makes him feel better, tell him I’ll call when I’m safe and on my way home,” she told Sam, smiling the slightest bit as she did so. After Jack and the boys had finished their hand of poker, Jack ran off to get ready as soon as Anna had left. When Jack had stepped out of her room, ready to leave and head after Anna, Dean stopped her in her tracks. He always was the protective older brother. Jack was dressed in an extremely short red dress that hugged all the right curves with just the right amount of cleavage and a pair of heels that could kill. To say Dean objected to her leaving the bunker dressed the way she was, was an understatement to say the least. Sam managed to convince Dean to let Jack leave without much of a hassle.   
Jack got out of the antique car she had borrowed from the bunker and headed to the entrance of the club. After she waited in line for what seemed like hours, she had finally made her way to the bouncer. He looked her up and down before nodding his head towards the inside of the club and letting her in. Inside was loud and filled from wall to wall with people dancing and drinking. Jack searched for Anna, easily integrating herself into the crowd and onto the dance floor; this was far from her first time at a club.   
It wasn’t long before she spotted her daughter in a group of kids her age and a little older. Jack started to slowly make her way towards the group, not too close but close enough that she could keep an eye on them without being noticed. She watched them go through a door with a man that had strange tattoos on his face. Jack looked for someone in the club that seemed to be aware of the man and the room. Her eyes landed on the bartender and she made her way over to him.   
She sat down at the bar and motioned the bartender over. He flashed her a charming smile, “What can I get ya?”  
Jack matched his smile with her own charm, “I’m really curious about that door over there,” she motioned her head towards the door she watched Anna go through, “is it for V.I. P’s or something?”   
The bartender leaned against the counter. “I could show you if ya want,” he looked her over from his side of the bar, “if you’re willing to pay to get in that is.”  
She leaned closer to him, her voice sultry, “Baby, I’ll pay anything you want, but you gotta let me take a peek behind that door first.”   
He thought about it a moment before agreeing to her terms, “Honey, you’ve got a deal.” He turned to the other bartender that was near him, motioning towards Jack as they spoke, she assumed that he was making sure he would be covered. The other bartender quickly looked at Jack and then nodded.   
Jack stood from her seat as the bartender smiled at her and led her towards the door, his hand drifting dangerously down her back. She clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to knock him flat on his ass. They reached the door and she watched him reach into his pocket for the key to the door. She stepped closer to him, grabbing the key that was now in his hand. He looked at her, confused. She smiled sweetly, “Thanks a bunch, sweetheart,” and then proceed to punch him in the stomach followed by a knee to the chin which caused him to bang his head on the wall behind him, knocking him out cold. She unlocked the door and slipped inside without anyone noticing, her face showing nothing but disdain for the man she left lying unconscious on the ground.  
The door opened into a long, dark hallway. She pulled out her phone and used the light to look around, it was a straight hallway of concrete and there was a strong metallic scent that Jack scrunched her nose at. She cautiously walked down the hallway, unsure of what she would find at the end of it. Soon enough she recognized the scent of blood and pulled her gun out from the purse she had brought. As she neared the end of the hall, there was light coming from a behind a closed door. Turning her phone off and tucking it safely away, she listened to the other side of the door. She could hear the low sounds of music playing and people talking, as if there was a private party going on.   
Her best guess: vampire den. Unfortunately, she neglected to pack her machete. Jack looked around, searching for some sort of sharp object, and she was in luck. Lying on the ground, tossed to the ground, was what looked like an old cut up pipe. It was rusty but was sharp on the end of where they had cut it at a long angle, she assumed that it was from the original piping before the club was here. She placed her gun in a holster that she had attached to her garter belt. Years of hunting had taught her that sometimes a girl needed to get creative to get the job done. Readying herself for whatever was on the other side of the door, she slowly turned the door knob and held on to the pipe.   
As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a loud hissing sound and three vampires ready to tear her throat out. She spotted Anna out cold lying on the ground along with a few of the other kids she had gone down here with. Jack saw red and immediately went into hunter mode. She took care of the first vampire that rushed her and then made a B-line for Anna. Two other vampires tried to block her way but she was not in the mood to waste time with them.   
Long story short, Jack made it out with Anna and a completely ruined dress, leaving five or so dead vamps behind. She didn’t know if there were any more, and she wasn’t going to wait around to find out. Thankfully, Anna didn’t look to be harmed and Jack let out a sigh of relief. Jack laid Anna in the back seat of her car, when she got in the driver’s seat she let out a deep breath and held her head in her hands. She wondered what she would have done if she hadn’t made it there in time, if she had never seen the text on Anna’s phone. Sitting up, she turned on the car and turned the radio on, looking at Anna asleep in the back seat. Pulling out of the parking lot, she made her way back to the bunker, back home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda iffy on how to write Jack and Anna's interaction at the beginning :/

Jack sat in a chair beside her daughter’s bed as Anna began to stir. Anna’s eyes opened as she looked around the room in confusion and slowly began to sit up, “Wh…what happened?”  
“Well,” Jack started to reply, sounding the slightest bit smug, “As I recall, you had asked me to go study with your friends and then decided to do the exact opposite.”  
Anna mentally cringed and whispered, “Shit…”  
Jack raised her eyebrows, “So you remember that part,” she leaned forward and rested on her knees, “Why don’t you fill in the rest then?” Jack was the kind of person that when she was beyond angry she became quiet and to the point.   
The room was heavy with tension, but Jack didn’t seem to mind, Anna on the other hand wasn’t as unbothered. Anna nervously fidgeted with her hands, “I…I’d rather not…”  
Jack made a tight-lipped smile, “Alright, then how about I do, you went to a club downtown with some kids you barely knew and then you ended up almost dead in a vampire den, sound about right?”  
“Wait, how do you know all of this,” Anna asked confused. As far as she knew her mother had no idea of what she had planned for the other night or where she was going. She started to put the pieces together, “Unless you were following me.” She gave Jack a pointed stare and Jack knew she wasn’t going to let it go until she got an answer.   
“Maybe you should be more careful about making secret plans with your not so secret texts,” Jack remarked.   
“You read my texts, I can’t believe this,” Anna exclaimed, shocked that her mother had invaded her privacy.   
“Normally I wouldn’t, but I’m your mother and not your friend, I will do anything that I think will keep you safe,” Jack explained, making sure her voice still held a tone of anger.  
Anna was frustrated, feeling like she wasn’t in control of her own life, “Jesus, mom, I can’t do anything without you finding out and thinking it’s not safe or it’s not good for me, I’m not a child, for Christ’s sake!”   
“Excuse me,” Jack questioned, her anger slowly rising.   
Anna balled her hands into fists, “We both know that if I had just asked you to go out with my friends that you would have said no, you never let me do anything fun, you never let me hang out with who I want, I’m almost an adult and all I want is you to let me go out at least once in my life.”  
Jack raised her eyebrows, “So, you think you’re all grown up just because they let you into a club, you think those people who almost got you killed are your friends, you don’t think you need to follow my rules and what I say?”  
Anna paused, not sure where her mother was going, “I…I mean…”  
Jack abruptly got up from her seat, interrupting Anna, “Alright, then that’s exactly what, “I’ll do, I’ll treat you like you’re grown.”  
Anna furrowed her brow, “Really…?”  
Jack nodded, “Yup,” she headed for the door, “I want you packed and out of here by tonight, miss I’m grown.”  
“What, where the hell am I supposed to go,” Anna asked, shocked by what her mother had just said to her.  
“I don’t know, but you better figure it out,” Jack called back.  
“Mama” Anna called after her mother, trying to get her attention, but Jack never replied and continued to walk down the hall.   
Jack plopped down next to Dean on the couch with a beer in hand, much too happy with herself than a mother who had just caught her daughter sneaking out should be. Dean raised his eyebrows at his sister and Sam matched his expression, saying what they were both thinking, “What has you soo happy, Jacks?”  
Jack smirked and took a swig of her beer, “This will be the last time Anna goes behind my back like last night.”  
Dean chuckled, “Look, mama bear, she’s a teenager, I doubt this will be the last time.”  
Jack shook her head, “No, no, it will, because I just kicked her out.”  
Both boys shared a look of shock and disbelief. Sam was the first to speak, “You did what?!”  
Dean followed, “Jackie Winchester, I swear to god-“  
Jack quickly cut Dean off before he could go into “parental” mode, “Calm down, calm down, I texted Cas and asked him to keep an eye on her, I’m not completely abandoning my daughter to the big bad world.”  
Sam and Dean relaxed, happy to hear that Jack hadn’t completely lost it and decided to throw her daughter out on the curb. Jack leaned back, a satisfied look on her face, “I give her one week max before she comes crawling back home.”  
Dean shook his head, stifling a chuckled, “It’s almost cruel.”  
Jack pointed at him playfully, “Almost.”  
Sam had a disapproving look on his face, “I don’t know, Jacks, do you really think this is the right way to punish her?”  
“You don’t understand, Sammy, this isn’t the first time she has done something like this, but I’ll be damned if it won’t be the last, she wants to act grown then she is gonna see what it’s like to be grown,” Jack explained, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
Sam sighed, he knew that look, it meant that Jack had no plans of going back on what she had already done. That she had decided to lay in the bed she had made and accept the consequences, good or bad.   
Dean looked at Jack nostalgically, “She reminds me of you when you were her age.”  
Jack was taken aback, “No, no way, I wasn’t that bad…was I?”  
Dean practically doubled over in laughter. Sam tried hard not to follow in Dean’s suit. Jack looked from brother to brother, “What?”  
Dean grinned, “You used to ditch school so much that none of us even knew how you managed to graduate, sneaking around every chance you got.”  
Sam matched Dean’s expression, “I remember you even had me use the almighty ‘lady problems’ excuse once a month when Dad would ask us where you were.”  
“Come on guys, I think you’re exaggerating,” Jack smirked.  
The boys thought for a moment and then shook their heads.  
“No.”  
“Nope.”  
Jack looked defeated, sighing as she started to slowly remember her own teenage years, “You get what you give then, I guess.”  
Dean snorted, “That’s one way to put it.”  
Jack shoved an elbow in his side and Dean put his hands up in mock defense. Anna had made her way out of her room with a suitcase in hand while Jack was busy talking to the boys. She looked at her mother and uncles, silently hoping someone would stop her, “Alright, I guess I’m going.” As she watched to see if any of them reacted, she slowly made her way up the stairs towards the door, “I’m gonna be staying with Carson, if any of you were curious.”   
Jack was the only one to acknowledge her, simply waving a goodbye, “See ya on the flip side.”  
Anna huffed and stepped out of the bunker, meeting Carson on the other side. Sam looked from where Anna had stood at the door to Jack sitting on the couch beside Dean, “Jacks, are you really sure that this is how you wanna handle it?”  
Jack replied without a second thought, “I told you Sammy, a week tops.”  
A week tops was a bit of an exaggeration on Jack’s part, because it took only three days for Anna to learn her lesson.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this part, hope you guys like it just as much!!

It was late, nearly midnight, when Jack had gotten a call from a number she didn’t recognize. She furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes as the light from her screen lighted up her face. Deciding to answer it, figuring it was a wrong number, Jack sighed tiredly, “Hello?”  
“Jack,” a panicked voice said on the other end, a voice she thought she would never hear again.  
“Natalie,” Jack nearly shouted from surprise, “What’s wrong?!” She may have been tired before, but Jack was wide awake now.  
“I-I need your help, as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help,” Natalie hesitated a moment before she continued, “Anna needs your help.”  
Jack immediately started to ready herself to leave, steeling her voice, “Tell me everything.”  
“I can’t, not now, I don’t have time,” Natalie nearly whispered on the phone, “What I can tell you is that I was on a hunt for a couple of demons, at least that’s what I thought they were, turns out they were rogue angels, they have Anna and I cooped up in some abandoned warehouse I think, I’m going to send you the location from my phone.” She hung up as soon as she finished telling Jack what she could, sounding rushed and nervous.  
Jack quickly lifted the phone away from her ear, worried about the safety of both Natalie and Anna. If it was rogue angels, she was going to need help. She stalked down the hall to her brothers’ rooms and banged on each of their doors and waited until she heard them move inside. Jack wasn’t going to wait for them to open the door, she knew they would come to see why she was making as much noise as she was.   
“Cas,” she yelled as she made her way to the main room of the bunker, “Castiel, get your feathered ass down here!” The angel was nowhere to be found and it worried Jack. Cas was supposed to be watching Anna, and if these rogue angels had gotten Anna then maybe they had gotten Cas too, she thought, worries clouding her mind.   
“Jacks, what’s with all the noise,” Sam questioned, yawning as he entered the room, a sleepy-eyed Dean following behind him.  
Jack leaned heavily against one of the chairs of the table, her knuckles slightly turning white as her grip slowly tightened. She took a deep breath and looked at her brothers, “I need your help.”  
The boys both looked at her with confusion painting their faces. Dean stretched, “Can it wait until morning?”  
“No, Dean, it can’t wait,” Jack glared at her older brother, “Anna is in trouble, big trouble, and I’m not sure that I can get her out of this one by myself.”   
Sam sighed and Dean gave Jack a reassuring smile, knowing that his sister is most likely tearing her hair out on the inside with worry, “Don’t worry, kid, we got this.”  
Jack returned Dean’s smile, “Thank you.”  
Jack explained everything she could to the boys and they were happy that she had taken to time to ask them for help rather than just rushing off like she normally did.   
“Looks like you can teach an old dog new tricks,” Dean remarked, a smirk painting his face.  
Jack shoved her older brother in return, “One more comment like that and I think Baby will be getting a new interior.”  
Dean suddenly turned as pale as a ghost, “You wouldn’t.”  
Now it was Jack’s turn to smirk, “I’m thinking hot pink with leopard fur.”  
Sam laughed as Jack and Dean bickered like they were kids again. The three Winchesters bickered like all siblings do while they made their way to Anna, but the reality of what they would be facing once they reached their destination never left their minds.   
~*~  
They parked right outside the abandoned warehouse and started to grab their gear from the trunk of the impala.   
“Alright, kiddo, let’s go get teenage drama queen and your ex,” Dean clapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack was nervous, it was starting to eat away at her and Dean could tell. She took a deep breath and cocked her gun, “Let’s go kick some angel ass.”  
The three of them stormed in the warehouse, guns drawn and ready to fire at the first sign of danger. The warehouse looked empty, but not abandoned, and that set off a warning bell in all three of them.  
“Something’s wrong, this doesn’t exactly look like an abandoned building,” Sam commented.  
“What the hell is going on here, Jacks,” Dean demanded.  
“I don’t know,” Jack answered, her voice starting to edge on angry confusion.  
Suddenly, clapping could be heard from the far end of the warehouse. They all turned to look in the direction of the sound at the same time, but none of them could have predicted what they saw. In the middle of a white doorway stood Natalie, who looked much calmer than the person Jack spoke to on the phone with. Jack furrowed her brow, “Natalie, what the hell is going on?!”  
Natalie chuckled, smiling pleasantly, “I must congratulate myself on how easy it was to get all three of you here,” she stopped clapping and thought for a moment, “Well, four, if you count your abomination of a daughter.”   
Jack tightened the grip on her gun, her blood starting to boil at Natalie’s words, “Where is she?”  
Natalie never moved from where she stood in the doorway, “Anna’s safely tucked away somewhere you can’t get to.”  
“I want a goddamn explanation, and quick,” Jack demanded.  
Natalie’s smile soon turned crooked, “You want a lot of things Jack, just like me, I think that’s why we got along so well,” she started to slowly walk towards the three Winchesters, “You see, I’ve been waiting to do this for so long, I was sent by my superiors to get rid of your daughter.”  
“Superiors,” Sam questioned, saying what they were all thinking.   
“Yes, superiors, I’m an angel whose job is to exterminate Nephilim, much like darling little Anna.”  
The way Natalie said darling sent shivers down Jack’s back. Jack clenched her jaw as Dean sent her a pointed look, “Really, Jacks, how could you not know that your girlfriend was an angel?!”  
“It’s not like I have an angel radar in my head” Jack retorted.  
Natalie chuckled, “Our dear Jack didn’t know because I didn’t want her to know,” all three of them shared a look of confusion at Natalie’s words, “I had to get close to Anna without having to go through Jack, angels are forbidden to hurt the soulmates of archangels whether the soulmate be angel or human,” she had finally become within an arm’s reach of Jack, “Besides, I was curious about what kind of human Lucifer’s soulmate was.”  
“What,” Jack breathed, not sure how to react to Natalie’s words, thoughts clouded her mind so much so that she hadn’t even noticed Natalie reaching out to brush her hand across Jack’s cheek. The sound of a gunshot rang through the air, bringing Jack back to reality.   
Natalie quickly retracted her hand, shooting Dean a glare, “I’d be careful where you shoot that gun of yours, someone could get hurt,” every word laced with agitation.  
Dean kept his gun aimed at her, a smirk on his face, “That’s the point, sweetheart.”  
While Dean had Natalie distracted, Sam slowly pulled Jack back towards him by the shoulder. Jack was still a little dazed, she wasn’t sure how to understand the words that came out of Natalie’s mouth. Could it be true, she wondered, soulmates…?  
“Are you alright,” Sam quietly asked Jack, worried.  
Jack hesitated for a moment before shaking her head as if to clear her clouded mind, “I don’t know, but Anna needs me right now, my existential crisis can wait.”  
Sam gave Jack a small smile in return before they turned their attention back to the situation at hand. Taking a deep breath, Jack raised her gun, gathering her resolve and addressing Natalie, “Natalie, where is my daughter?” She punctuated every word.  
“Don’t worry, Jack, I’ll tell you where she is,” her lips started to curl into a sadistic grin, “As soon as I’ve completed my mission that is.”  
Jack put her gun in the holster on her side and pulled the angel blade from her back pocket, “Like hell you will!”  
Natalie snapped her fingers and two angels in black suits appeared on either side of her, “These gentlemen will help you understand, I know it’s hard to accept the truth sometimes, sorry I can’t stay, I do have orders, after all.” With that, she disappeared, leaving only the two men behind, their angel blades drawn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so long to write its gross >.> i wanted to get this chapter out so much sooner but life's been busy :/

They danced around each other, Winchesters and angels circling each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. One of the angels made the first move and the fight was on. Flashes of silver, metal hitting metal, and the sound of bodies being thrown around filled the room. The fight ended with flashes of light and dead angels. Jack wasted no time running towards the door Natalie had come from, Sam and Dean following close behind.   
Behind the door was a blinding white hallway that seemed to go on forever. Jack wasted no time darting down the hall, not sure where she would end up but knew that it would lead to Anna. Anger and adrenaline coursed through her system, Natalie wasn’t going to make it out alive and Jack wasn’t going to make it quick either.   
Revenge is a bitch, and today its name is Jack Winchester.   
Sam and Dean did their best to keep up with their sister, but she was faster than them, adrenaline giving her the needed boost. They knew that asking Jack to slow down was out of the question. Once Jack had her mind set on something, she was as stubborn as a mule.   
Finally reaching the end of the hall, the hall opening into a large white room. Jack searched the room, panicked, finding Natalie at the end room holding Anna up by the girl’s throat. Jack’s knuckles turned white as her grip on her angel blade tightened, “Natalie!”  
The angel looked back at Jack, a twisted smirk painting her face, “You’re just in time.”   
Without hesitating, Natalie had pulled an angel out and drove it straight through Anna’s chest. A gasp escaped Anna as Natalie withdrew the blade and let go of Anna, letting her fall to the floor.   
Jack watched, eyes wide, unsure how to react. Time had stopped. The world around her froze. Everything had slowed, an eternity passed as she saw Anna fall to the floor, barely moving.   
She was numb.  
She was breaking.   
Jack Winchester, for the first time in her life, didn’t know what to do except watch. Movement was a foreign concept to her in that moment, she had become a living statue.   
“jack…Jack…Jack!” Sam’s voice drew Jack back to reality.   
Jack looked around frantically, panic being the only thing she felt, “Anna.” She raced over to where her daughter lay lifeless on the ground. Collapsing beside Anna, she clutched her daughter’s cold body as close as she could to herself. Jack ignored everything around her as tears started to fall from her eyes, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”   
Sam and Dean fought Natalie while Jack lost herself to grief. It was a rough and long fight but the boys had managed. Jack wasn’t the only one who lost something, Same and Dean just happened to cope with the sudden loss of Anna a little angrier. They made sure that Natalie wouldn’t be around to report back to her superiors.   
The fight was over and Jack still hadn’t moved, she looked like a real-life replica of Michelangelo’s Pietà; and perhaps, in that moment of loss and raw emotion, she was.  
Neither Sam nor Dean knew how to approach their sister. The three of them had been through hell and back, but this was uncharted territory. Sure, they had lost people they considered family before, but watching their sister fall apart after losing the daughter she tried so hard to protect was something they never imagined they would face.   
Sam hesitated, trying to decide if he should speak at all. Dean took a deep breath and decided to be the one to break the silence, noticing Sam’s hesitation, “Jacks…”  
“Cas,” Jack whispered, not even registering that Dean had called her. The boys looked to each other and then back to their sister, they hadn’t heard her call the angel’s name.   
“CAS!” Jack roared, the angel had not appeared and it only fueled Jack’s pain and anger. Where the fuck is he, she wondered, He was supposed to watch her, protect her.  
There was a sound of rustling from a nearby room, of someone picking themselves off the ground. A bloodied and beaten Cas propped himself up in the doorway. All three of the Winchesters turned their attention to the hurt angel, the boys looked shock while Jack stared Cas down. Before either of the boys could voice their concerns for the angel, Jack asked the question that had been eating at her since the beginning of this whole mess, “Where the fuck have you been?”  
Somehow, Cas managed to slowly make his way over to the three hunters, pain was the only thing that could be seen on his face, “Jack, I’m sorry, I tried to fight them off but they-”  
“Save it,” she abruptly cut him off, “I don’t want excuses and apologies.” Tears started to make their way back down her face as her voice began to shake, “I asked you to protect her, make sure she stayed safe.”   
Anything that Cas had said would have gotten the same response from Jack. She needed someone to blame, someone to lash out on, someone to blame for Anna’s death; and Cas was a convenient solution.   
Looking at the three men in front of her, Jack clenched her jaw so hard she thought her teeth might crack, “Get. Out.”  
Concern painted Sam’s face, he knew that they needed to get out of the warehouse and get ready for a funeral, no matter how much it hurt, “Jacks, we need to leave, get Anna back to the bunker.”  
Jack looked from Sam down to Anna, the hunter side of her started to kick in when Sam mentioned that they would have to get ready for a funeral. The realization that Anna’s body would have to be burned started to creep on her. She didn’t know if Nephilim could even become angry spirits, but she wasn’t ready to find out either. Jack took a deep, shaky breath, and swallowed any lingering tears, “You’re right, we should go.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys >.>; i'm not dead, i promise! sorry i kinda fell of the face of the earth for a while but i'm back now! a lot went down since i last updated this story and i haven't had a chance to write more chapters but i'm getting back into the swing of things again.  
> shout out to all the awesome people who are happy to see this update, and all the people who read/leave kudos/comment!! i love all of you <3

They held a hunter’s funeral for Anna a few days after they got back to the bunker. Jack wasn’t sure if she just didn’t know how to feel or if she had just stopped feeling. The one person she had worked so hard to protect and keep safe from everything that went bump in the night, was taken from her without a second thought by the very thing she tried to shield her from.  
After Anna’s funeral, Jack was a shell of herself, she barely ate and only came out of her room when it was necessary. Sam and Dean felt for their sister, they knew what it was like to lose family; but never a child. They tried everything they could to help Jack and to ease her pain, but unless they could bring Anna back from the dead, Jack didn’t want their help.  
The boys mourned Anna in their own way and Jack did the same.  
Jack felt nothing, wanted nothing, she was barely living. While her brothers worked to defeat the Darkness, Jack locked herself away from the world. Didn’t involve herself with any of their cases. Didn’t try to lend a helping hand. Didn’t answer any of the boys’ calls, texts, or knocks at her door. The one thing she did do was turn herself into a living, breathing, corpse. She had perfected the art of the undead without dying.  
Jack could hear the muffled voices of her brothers from the other side of her door.  
“She barely eats or leaves her room, Dean, we have to do something.”  
“What do you want to do Sam, we can’t force her to walk out and act like everything is normal.”  
“It’s been weeks Dean, this isn’t good for her.”  
Sam was right, locking herself away from everything and everyone for weeks wasn’t good for her, and she knew it. Jack held her head in her hands as she listened to her brothers on the other side of the door, kicking herself mentally. She is better than this, strong enough to piece herself back together, strong enough to get back to being a Winchester.  
The walk from her bed to the door felt like it took a life time, every step toward the door made the door feel like it was further away with every step. The knob felt cold and foreign in her hand as she slowly turned it, readying herself to face the world.  
Jack’s door slowly creaked open, causing Sam and Dean to stop bickering and turn their attention to their sister’s door. She stepped out and barely resembled herself. The dark circles under her eyes, wrinkled clothes, and unwashed hair made her look the same way she felt; terrible.  
She looked from Sam to Dean, not even trying to mask the way she was feeling, too tired to try and fake it. Both boys instinctively hugged her as soon as they saw the state she was in, enveloping her in a warmth that she had forgotten existed. Tears began to flow from her eyes on their own as she realized she didn’t have to be as alone as she felt. She cried, leaning on the strength of her family, and they let her.  
~*~  
Jack cleaned herself up, finally starting to resemble a person again. Everything that she had kept bottled inside came out when she felt safe in the arms of her family; it was what she needed, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Throwing on an old flannel she thought she would ever wear again, she was ready to get back to being a Winchester.  
Sam told her that there was something they had to tell her, and to find them in the library when she was ready. Jack’s mind raced with the possibilities of what it could be, or, more likely than not, how bad it was.  
She found both the boys sitting at one of the large tables, looking like they just had a disagreement. Jack leaned on the doorway, not sure if she wanted to sit down for this conversation, “There was something you had to tell me?”  
Both turned their attention on her, neither with a pleasant face. Sam sighed and looked at Dean, “You want to tell her, or should I?”  
“It’s your brilliant idea, you tell her,” Dean remarked, his disdain for the subject apparent.  
Sam took a deep breath and looked at Jack, trying to gauge her reaction as he told her his “brilliant idea”, “We need to free Lucifer from the Cage, so we can stop the Darkness, he's our only chance.”  
Jack barely blinked an eye as she replied to Sam, sternly, “No.”  
Sam started to protest, “Jacks-”  
“Sam, you of all people should understand why this is a dumb ass idea, Lucifer is in there for a reason, and it’s not because he wanted to play house!” She nearly lost her composure as she cut Sam off from trying to convince her it was a good decision. No matter how much she still cared for the Devil, no matter how many days she wished he was there next to her, she knew that he belonged where he was and needed to stay there.  
Sam looked at Dean for help in convincing their sister, Dean shook his head, “Don’t look at me, your idea, your job to get her to go along.”  
Jack turned her attention on Dean, her anger bubbling, “You’re going along with this?!”  
“Even if I don’t, he’s going to do it anyways, and I’d rather have him walk into Hell with me than without,” Dean defended himself.  
Jack glared daggers at the both of them, “Not only is this stupid, it’s also fucking stupid, how many times are you guys going to risk you’re lives until you end up dead?!”  
“Jacks, saving people, hunting things, the family business,” Sam glanced from Jack to Dean and back again, “It’s what we do.”  
Jack looked at Dean, wondering if he had anything to add, he lifted his hands in mock defense. Jack groaned and glared at Sam, “I hate it when you’re right.”  
Sam started to laugh at Jack’s childish reply as Jack turned and stalked off to another room.  
“Does this mean you’re in,” Sam called out to her.  
Her reply was as binding as any agreement between siblings, “I hate you!”  
The boys laughed and started to prepare for, what was no doubt, one of the most dangerous things they’ve done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to write >.> A lot of changes have been going on in my life and free time was pretty limited. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter :D

Don’t do anything stupid.  
Don’t do anything you wouldn’t do drunk.  
Jack recited these things to herself as she walked willingly into Hell. She wanted to wait for Dean before doing anything, but Sam wasn’t on the same page and she wasn’t about to let her little brother go into Hell by himself.   
Not again.  
When Jack learned about what had happened while she was gone, she could barely look Sam in the eye. He was her younger brother, her responsibility, and she let him down. It still breaks her to even try and imagine what Sam had been through.   
As Rowena set up the spell, Jack looked to Sam for reassurance; whether it was for him or her, she didn’t know. Maybe it was for both of them. Sam gave her hand a light squeeze, “It’s gonna be okay.”  
Jack smiled back at him, “I know, because you're going to stand back here where it’s safe.”  
“But-”  
“Sammy, I left you alone with him once, I’m not going to let it happen again.”  
“Jack, I can handle myself.”  
“I know, just let me do this, he won’t hurt me.”  
Sam hesitated before saying anything more, he didn’t want his sister anywhere near the Devil, but he could tell that she had already made up her mind and there was no talking her out of it, “Alright, but if anything happens-”  
“It won’t.”  
Jack reassured her brother just as Rowena finished the spell and Lucifer appeared in the cage they had set up in the center of the ring of holy fire that separated him from them. Lucifer smirked as Jack slowly stepped forward, both waiting for the other to make the first move.  
“Just couldn’t stay away, could ya, Dollface,” Lucifer greeted her as she stood on the outer edge of the fire.  
“Cut the crap, I’m not here for you, I’m here because I’ll be damned if I let you anywhere near my baby brother again,” Jack started out their conversation harsh, she wasn’t about to let him in.  
Not again.  
Lucifer noticed her attempt to be cold and harsh, he knew her game. Jack knew he could see right through her façade, but that didn’t mean she was about to let her guard down. He leaned against the bars of the cage, “And I thought we had something special.”  
“And I thought I would never see you again,” Jack remarked, “But here we are.”  
Lucifer could see the fire in her eyes, the betrayal, the anger, and the pain.   
It made him angry.   
Angry that he couldn’t be there to help her, protect her, fix the bitch of a situation he had left her in.   
Suddenly, Jack was inside the cage instead of outside and the fire surrounding the cage turned bright red. She could hear Sam call her name as she watched Lucifer approach her.  
“What the fuck are you trying to pull?!” Anger seeped through Jack’s every word.  
He brought his hand up to cradle her face, she moved her head away and clenched her jaw, making him stop and fold his arms in front of him instead.   
“I’m not here for some chick flick worthy reunion,” every word that came out of her mouth hurt her and she hoped he was hurting just as much, “I’m here because Sam thinks you’re our answer to defeating the Darkness.”  
Jack wanted nothing more than to lean into Lucifer’s touch. She wanted a chick flick worthy reunion. She wanted to forget all the perfectly good reasons why Lucifer was put in The Cage.   
But she couldn’t.   
“Aw, Sammy dragged you all the way to Hell for me, I’m touched,” his tone feigned sincerity.   
She was getting frustrated and angrier by the second, “Please, Lucifer, can you take this seriously for five seconds.”   
Lucifer huffed, “Take this seriously,” he started to back her up against the bars of the cage, “I’ll take this seriously when you admit that you want this to be just as much of a happy reunion as I think you do.”  
He had her backed against the bars, his face inches from hers, and she had nowhere to go. She hated how easily he could get under her skin. She hated how easily she let him corner her. She hated that he was right.  
“I hate you,” were the only words that left her lips before she crushed them into his. She could feel a smile play on his lips, he had won, he was right, and she hated him for it. She hated how easily she had given in. She hated how she melted into him as they kissed. She hated how much she loved him.  
“Jack!” Dean’s voice brought Jack back to reality, breaking her apart from Lucifer. Dean had found his way into Hell, and that meant he had figured out that Sam and Jack had gone through with the plan to break Lucifer out of the cage.   
“Dean,” Jack exclaimed in surprise, not expecting her older brother to appear.   
Lucifer grinned, “Looks like half time’s over, Dollface.”   
“What-”   
Jack was interrupted as Lucifer placed a feather soft kiss on her forehead and she was suddenly back in the bunker. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings and realize she was back in the bunker. She slammed her fist on the table, “That bastard!”   
Anger was the only thing that could describe Jack at this moment. Lucifer had played her to get to her brothers.   
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Jack was beyond scorned. She had a feeling that Lucifer would be around a lot more, and she would be sure that he would regret using her to get her brothers alone. If they came back with so much as a scratch on them, The Cage would start to look like a vacation to Lucifer.


End file.
